The present invention relates to a portable telephone capable of simultaneously performing telephone conversation (speech communication) and data communication and a data communication control method for the portable telephone.
In general, if an obstacle such as the head of the user of a portable telephone exists near the antenna, the transmission efficiency of the antenna deteriorates. For this reason, in a portable telephone having a multi-call function capable of simultaneously performing telephone conversation and data communication, a deterioration in communication quality occurs due to a deterioration in the transmission efficiency of the antenna during high-speed data communication, in particular. Conventionally, to prevent such a deterioration in communication quality, high communication quality is ensured by increasing the transmission power of a portable telephone.
If, however, the transmission power of the portable telephone is increased to keep the quality of data communication high, the current consumption increases resulting in various problems. Under the circumstances, it is required to suppress an increase in transmission power.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable telephone which suppresses an increase in transmission power when speech communication and data communication are simultaneously performed.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable telephone comprising speech transmission means for performing speech communication through an antenna, data transmission means for performing data communication through the antenna simultaneously with speech communication by the speech transmission means, detection means for detecting an obstacle that causes a deterioration in transmission efficiency of the antenna, and control means for, when one of a data communication request during speech communication and a speech communication request during data communication is generated, determining on the basis of a detection result obtained by the detection means whether to permit/reject the request.